Finding A Way
by Galmil
Summary: Quinn Fabray was back on top.  Yet it wasn't as sweet as she expected.  Eventual Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**AN: **_I wasn't planning on starting a new story so soon, and writing Glee intimidates me a bit since there are so many amazing writers out there._

_But I made a bet with my friend on whoever reaches 50,000 words first gets dessert from the other for a week. So her fanfic name is purpl3go0s3. So check out her Maximum Ride stories, and her contest piece will be the sequel to "Not for Forever" which she better start or else I'll win!_

_Thanks and reviews are appreciated :)_

_Finding a Way_

_Chapter One_

Quinn Fabray was back on top. She had overcome her pregnancy and restored herself on top of the McKinley high social hierarchy. She was back in Sue Sylvester's good graces, back into her cheer leading uniform and back to being head cheerleader. Yet it wasn't as sweet as she had expected. She didn't expect to feel so lonely back at the top. She didn't have Finn anymore and Puck was not an option. She didn't expect to be spending her nights alone after moving back into her too big household with her Mom. She didn't expect tension between them when her mom was home. She most certainly didn't expect to cry herself to sleep each night as images of her baby flooded her brain. Her Beth. She knew she had done the right thing, but she found herself missing the innocent face. The face of unconditional love. Quinn just felt alone.

She turned around, away from her locker, vaguely aware of Brittany and Santana behind her with their pinkies locked walking together closely. Technically too close for a platonic relationship. By now it didn't matter though seeing as Quinn and almost everyone in the school knew their relationship went beyond platonic. Even with the two of them flanking her like they used to she felt alone, Santana was still wary after the fight and Brittany was sweet but ultimately closer to Santana.

Quinn stopped short as she walked down the hall, Puck was walking with Rachel on his arm. Or rather Rachel was walking with Puck on her arm. As they walked the hallway cleared, the way it did for Quinn. They earned glances of amazement. The fact that Puck and Rachel had gotten together after the debacle regionals instead of Rachel and Finn continued to astound people. Finn had been pissed when Rachel ran to Puck instead of him after the competition, so mad that he pulled the knocking over the chair routine. Something that caused a scandalous blog from Jacob Ben Israel.

A week later, it was official, Puck and Rachel were back together causing a stir of confusion at McKinley, even more so than their previous stint. Quinn was amazed at how at how calm Puck seemed. He had wanted so badly to keep Beth. He had tried so hard to win Quinn and yet after the pregnancy he simply moved on. And oddly Quinn found she didn't really care. She loved Puck, and he had proved to be a wonderful person, but she wasn't in love with him. She cared for him, but she didn't care that he had moved on. Yet when she watched him and Rachel walk towards her seemingly in slow motion she felt a pang of jealousy. She convinced herself that it was because she was jealous of their relationship. That's it, all she wanted was to feel less lonely. But that couldn't be it, because soon after they had gotten together Finn had come back to her, begging to get back together. She didn't want him. To be honest she wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Hello Quinn, Santana, Brittany," she heard Rachel's voice as the pair stopped in front on her. She swore she could hear Santana rolling her eyes behind her.

"Puck...Ma- Rachel," Quinn greeted and corrected herself. She saw Rachel flinch and felt pity. Since she joined glee and experienced the bottom of the social ladder she had been trying to correct herself when it came to addressing Berry. But old habits die hard.

Quinn watched as Puck awkwardly tried to look at anything but her. Rachel's arm was linked firmly in his.

"I hope the three of you are prepared for Glee today. We all really need to step up our game if we expect to place at nationals," she said in full diva mode.

"Whatever man hands," Santana said. Rachel raised her chin and Quinn heard Brittany shush Santana.

"Come on Rach, let's go," Puck said throwing a glare at his old sexting partner as he wrapped an arm tighter around Rachel. They walked off and Quinn felt a pang of jealousy, probably at the way they held each other. Her eyes were subtlety drawn towards the sway of Rachel's hips in her temptingly short skirt. Quinn hardly believed the rumors that Rachel was a prude; she may dress a bit conservatively but she knew how to gain attention, like in her skirts. Plus she was dating Puck, so she couldn't be that much of a prude.

"God Q, didn't know you were such a perv," Santana said a smirk in her voice. Quinn felt a blush form at her neck and creep into her cheeks.

"You're such a bitch S," she said straightening her stance and taking the lead down the hall once again.

"Is that even a surprise Quinnie?" Santana said harshly, but stayed a half step behind Quinn. Quinn let it slide, they were still getting back into the swing of her being in charge. Quinn smirked though because even after everything that happened, Santana still was falling back into place.

Quinn sighed as she walked into Mr. Schuester's Spanish class trying to push Santana's comment out of her head. She knew the Latina was just trying to rile her up. But the thought of Rachel Berry still managed to creep into the back of Quinn's mind more than once throughout the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**AN:** _Thank you so much for the alerts and favorites :)_

_Reviews are much appreciated :D_

Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was determined. She was ready. She knew Glee had to be a hundred times better than they were at Regionals. She was the only one who had seen the talent of Vocal Adrenaline; but she knew she wasn't the only one who was crushed when the judges announced their third place loss. Mercedes and Kurt had huddled together, Tina and Artie embraced as did Matt, Mike, Santana and Brittany. Rachel didn't move towards Finn, instead she felt Mr. Schuester place a comforting hand on her shoulder. As they had walked off the stage, Rachel looked up and saw Noah.

"Quinn wanted met to see what the decision was," he said sadly; obviously knowing the outcome already. Rachel didn't know what possessed her to run to Noah – especially when just a couple hours previously Finn had said the three words Rachel had wanted to hear for so long. Somewhere between her adrenaline rush singing "Faithfully" and the defeating loss, Rachel had come to the conclusion that Finn just wasn't for her. After pursuing him for months, the thrill of wanting something she couldn't have had dwindled and she no longer felt for Finn like she thought she did.

She saw Noah, alone after the birth of his daughter and upset from a loss. She noticed how unlike himself he seemed at the moment, how solemn he looked. She remembered how Noah had chosen Glee club over football – for her. How he serenaded her with "Sweet Caroline." Her decision seemed clear, so she ran to him. His arms wrapped around her comfortingly as they both fed off the warmth of one another. It was the only thing holding them both together at the moment.

Yet as as Rachel was holding Puck her head didn't quite reach his shoulders – so it was pressed hard against his chest. But she brushed it off, it's not like she could physically make him shorter so they would fit together well. It happened almost naturally after that, Puck and Rachel were an item once again. And this time they didn't end within a week; in fact they lasted the entire summer together.

The Glee club met for the first time since the Regionals escapade the first Tuesday of the school year. Mr. Schuester was talking about starting fresh and bringing in new voices to replace Matt, since he had transferred.

"If we want to beat vocal adrenaline we need to go from a small rebel force, to a giant ball of sound," he said.

"Yeah Mr. Schuester's right you guys, you didn't see Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. They were epic. We're gonna need more voices in order to beat them," Rachel agreed jumping up. She looked at the faces of her Glee Club members, who still didn't seem like they wanted to include new members.  
"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one," Finn said moving to stand next to her. Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes. Since her get together with Puck, Finn had had a few different reactions. The first was anger, which resulted in a chair flying across the room. Now he seemed to have this strange notion that by agreeing with Rachel he'd be able to gain her affection back.

"If they're not gonna come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and 80s pop. Let's show them how down we are! Let's give them the song of the year. New Directions style," Rachel smirked at Mr. Schuester's attempt at being hip and noticed Quinn was biting back a smile. Maybe this year would be different. Maybe their sliver of friendship from last year would last. Their eyes met and Rachel was surprised the Quinn smiled warmly at her, which she returned. She was glad to see Quinn smile, it lit up her whole face. Last year had been hard on the ex-Cheerio and seeing her smile made Rachel think things would get better.

Somehow, they ended up singing "Empire State of Mind." It wouldn't have been Rachel's first choice although she did appreciate Alicia Keys' vocals in the chorus. She knew they needed to show the school that they could broaden their horizons so she agreed to it.

Rachel took a deep breath as she heard the chords of the song begin. Performing was what Rachel did best, she relished the adrenaline flowing throughout her body as she and her fellow Glee clubbers walked into the quad during lunch time; decked out in their New York outfits.

"_Buh Buh Bum," _Rachel sang while sitting on the table along with Tina. They threw in some shoulder movements together before Tine followed the boys. She watched as Mike and Kurt pushed Artie as he rapped and then as Finn took over, she stood on the table continuing to sing the harmonies. The others were dancing in-between tables and gathering a few looks of curiosity.

"_Cruising down 8__th__ street, off white Lexus,_" Puck rapped and Rachel turned as he and Mercedes walked down the stairs into the quad, her riffing along to the melody like she does so well. Although Rachel would never tell her that. She smiled at Noah's hat, tilted slightly to the side because she had told him it looked better that way and vamped up his "badassness" as he liked to call it.

"_In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_," the entire group sang as the chorus came. Rachel turned on the table to face the stairs as Quinn, Santana and Brittany came out. She felt her eyes widen at the choreography they performed on the stairs. She watched as Quinn rolled her hips, clearly back in charge after being pregnant.

Rachel tore her eyes away to jump off the table and finish the song. She berated herself at becoming distracted, that never happened when she performed. She was always in the moment. It picked away at her for the rest of the song, that she had let herself become distracted, by Quinn, Santana and Brittany of all people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN:** _Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of schoolwork and I was at tech rehearsal all week. Usually chapters will be Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany POV but I am planning  
two Puck POV's and this is Finn; but I'm not planning another of his._

_Hope you enjoy! Please review!_

_P.S. - I'm winning the contest._

Chapter 3

The first thing Finn Hudson did when he was kicked off the football team was punch his locker. The pain of his knuckles hitting the hard metal just helped to increase his anger. It gave him some sort of satisfaction to know he could prolong his anger. He didn't want the anger to leave his body because right now he felt like that was the only thing keeping him going.

He had lost his spot on the team. And after he found out his ex-girlfriend was pregnant by his best friend. After he found out they lost at Regionals. After he lost Rachel to Puck again. How much more could he take? Why was he getting all these bad hands. He watched as the new blond kid, Sam a transfer, walked to the door of the locker room. Finn couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and admiration towards the new kid. He had swept in here and had easily replaced him like a hawk sweeping in on a mouse. Finn knew it wasn't Sam's fault; but he had replaced him and he felt anger at him for doing that after Finn had extended an offer of friendship.

He sighed and cleaned out his locker. Finn angrily threw his gym clothes into his sports bag and slammed his now empty locker shut.

"Hey man," Finn clenched his jaw together as he heard Puck behind him. Finn nodded his had in acknowledgment but didn't turn to look at Puck as they walked out of the locker roo and down the hall. Finn knew Puck was following him, so he didn't slow down until he reached his locker.

"It's a tough break man," Puck said running a hand against his clean shaven head. Finn nodded his head as his locker. Listening to Puck express sympathy was not at the top of Finn's to do list. He watched in his peripheral vision as Puck shuffled awkwardly and looked at the floor; something he only did when he felt really uncomfortable and that was rare.

"Look, was there something you wanted? You'll probably be late for practice anyway," Finn asked as he finally turned to face Puck. Puck's jaw jutted out at Finn's sudden outburst and Finn almost wanted to apologize but ignored the nagging feeling at his gut.

"Look, I want you to back off of Rachel, okay?" Puck said straightening his shoulders. If Finn was angry before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He had everything ripped from him and he didn't need Puck bitching at him.

"You want me to back off? Are you kidding me? I love her, and you knew that and you just took her the same way you took Quinn from me!" Finn yelled.

"I didn't take anyone from you! They choose me! What's the matter Hudson, angry you can't keep a girlfriend?" Puck yelled back, yet he knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say. He knew by Finn's face turning to stone and the way his hands clenched into fists. He knew the instant he felt Finn's fist collide with his face and knock him into the locker.

Finn wanted to keep going. He wanted to hit Puck again. He wanted to knock him onto the floor with his face bleeding. But he stopped, breathing heavily; partially because he didn't feel like fighting with anyone right now and partially because he knew deep down Puck was right. First Quinn had cheated on him with Puck and then Rachel had chosen Puck. Puck had hit the nail on the head when he had taunted Finn, and something had snapped; albeit briefly.

He sighed and helped Puck stand straight, who nodded at him and then walked away. Finn knew they would find themselves back to a state of normalcy soon enough, because they were best friends and somehow even with everything they have managed to stay that way.

With all of this new found free time Finn didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go home quite yet and have to face the questions from his mom, who no doubt would know by tonight after Kurt told his father.

He walked and found his way to the auditorium. He walked in and hopped up on the stage, sitting with his feet hanging off. He stared into the vastness of the room, it was so different from when they preformed when it was just quiet. The room had a impossible feel to it. He stayed there for a while, soaking in the essence of the solitary room. He found that it relaxed him. Finn wasn't sure how long he was there, but he found himself just not thinking about anything and being completely at peace. When his phone buzzed, waking him from his trance he decided to leave the auditorium.

Students were quietly milling about in the hallways, hanging out and visiting teachers or going to clubs. Finn walked swiftly and almost gracefully for such a big kid. Finn saw Rachel up ahead of him at her locker, he felt a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he remembered his talk with Puck earlier.

He face turned into one of full blown anger when he saw Dave Karofsky walking quickly towards Rachel with the red frozen drink. He knew what was going to happen but was powerless to stop it. As soon as Rachel turned around he watched he face turned from cheerful to shocked to horrified in a matter of seconds. Dave walked off laughing and disappeared into the locker room, Finn thought about following him but right now Rachel was his first priority. He turned his attention back to her but stopped when he saw she already had someone helping her. His face contorted into one of confusion as he watched Quinn easily maneuver Rachel into the girl's bathroom. Was the whole world going insane?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN:** _Here's an update on Rachel and Quinn :) Next piece should focus on Santana._

_Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated :) _

Chapter 4

Rachel stood there, her eyes clenched tight as the red, sticky liquid dripped down her face. She felt the slushie seep in through her white cardigan sweater. Rachel felt a soft hand wrap around her wrist and lead her swiftly yet carefully away from the scene of her slushie attack. Rachel slowly opened her eyes, ignoring the red drink sticking to her eyelashes. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair and she was softly dragged into the girl's bathroom; her place of solace after each slushie facial.

Rachel watched as Quinn wordlessly grabbed some paper towel and wet it bringing it back to Rachel. Quinn looked at Rachel with a tinge of sadness behind her hazel eyes before softly wiping away some of the sticky liquid from her face.

Rachel sighed and slowly closed her eyes, allowing Quinn to continue cleaning off the slushie from her face. You would think that after being slushied so often that she'd be used to it. That she would learn to expect it. But every time she turned away from her locker or around a corner, she couldn't help but feel the shock of seeing the plastic cup filled with flavored ice flying at her face. Maybe having frozen ice thrown in your face at school wasn't something a person could get used to. Rachel didn't know, but after the first two times she learned to keep an extra pair of clothes in her locker; despite her shock.

Rachel bit her lip, Quinn still hadn't said anything. Her hands were incredibly soft as they carefully caressed away the slushie from her face. Rachel opened her eyes and found Quinn intently trying to get the corn syrup out of her hair. She had a look of guilt on her face that made Rachel's stomach clench.

"Karofsky's an ass," Quinn said breaking the silence that had overcome them in the bathroom.

"And here I was thinking he was a sensible human being," Rachel said, voice dripping with

sarcasm.

"Berry, who knew you had a sense of sarcasm?" Quinn asked smirking. Rachel just shrugged, a small smile gracing her features. Quinn had Rachel sit in front of the sink, pushing her head back into the sink to rinse the rest of the slushie from her soft, brunette hair. Rachel leaned her head back, sighing softly as Quinn's finger's delicately worked their way through Rachel's hair, removing the last traces of the red drink from her body.

"You know Quinn, you didn't have to do this. I am quite capable and talented at removing slushies on my own," Rachel said but Quinn just raised her eyebrow, "Although I do suppose I could extend an token of appreciation. Having you help me was much easier than it would have been to wash the slushie away myself."

"If that's your way of saying thanks, then your welcome," Quinn responded chuckling slightly at Rachel's long winded response. She paused, "Do you have any other clothes?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be Rachel Berry if I wasn't prepared. Would I?" Rachel asked smiling. She had never really spoken to Quinn aside from everything Babygate. Or of course, the snide insults and comments through her high school years. She was surprised at how easily they fell into a conversation. Or how nice it felt. She felt genuinely happy, despite the chill from her dyed red clothing. She had a warm tug in her stomach that made her want to smile and stare at Quinn Fabray and never stop. Rachel blinked rapidly, clearing her throat and breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"Thank you again," she said heading towards the bathroom door. She stopped when she heard Quinn respond.

"You shouldn't be thanking me you know?" Quinn said quietly, her eyes cast downward. Rachel paused and turned to face the blonde. Rachel didn't question it, because she knew deep down that the slushies were linked to Quinn. Quinn had been the one to throw the first slushie, she had been the one to start the craze. Maybe if she had known how horrible it would become she wouldn't of started. Rachel doubted it, the only reason knew how horrible it was, was due to the fact that she herself had been slushied.

"I was so horrible to you and here you are thanking me, for something that I started," she continued, eyes still downcast. Rachel took a step towards her.

"Quinn, you may not of thought of the consequences of your actions when this all started; but you're repenting now. And that's fine. You weren't the one who threw the slushie at me today, and you won't be tomorrow," Rachel said placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's not right. I'll put a stop to this, I promise. I'll sick Santana on him or something," Quinn said finally raising her eyes to meet Rachel's smile.

"Dave Karofsky with two head cheerleaders after him, somehow I don't think it will live up to his fantasies," Rachel joked.

"Probably not," Quinn agreed laughing with Rachel, but grimacing slightly at the idea of her and Santana with _Karofsky. _It was almost as bad as the thought of Jewfro and Rachel together, but she pushed the idea from her head to ignore the surge of anger that threatened to boil over. Someone really needed to put that creep in his place. Briefly was curious as to why he had never been slushied. Probably because people were to grossed out by him to get anywhere within a five foot radius.

"Thank you again Quinn." Rachel said leaving the blonde in the bathroom with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN:** _So...hey. I really don't have an excuse for not updating other than life. Life and Tumblr. _

_I have chapter 6 done and it should be posted tomorrow._

_If I still have readers: Please read/review/hate on me for taking months to update._

Chapter 5

Santana Lopez was not stupid. She may have some insecurities and doubts but by no means was she stupid. In fact she was rather observant. She was certain of three things. One: she was in love with Brittany. Two: Brittany didn't know that she was in love with her. Three: their relationship was only physical. Santana blinked as she looked at the blond sitting in front of her in the choir room. She smirked, okay so she was certain of four things. Four: Quinn was definitely perving on Berry.

She watched Quinn as the girl watched Rachel performing for the Glee Club during the last meeting before the weekend. Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel beamed at the halfhearted applause as she finished her song. She almost thought her eyes would be stuck in the back of her head like _mama_ used to warn her about, when she realized Quinn was clapping the loudest.

"Quinn likes Rachel," Brittany whispered hotly into Santana's ear. She would almost enjoy the sensation if it wasn't about Quinn's pseudo lesbian tendencies about the dwarf.

"Ew Brittany, I don't want to act about that," Santana said. She was saved from whatever Brittany's response would be, and really at this point Santana had no idea what was going on in her best friend's mind, by Mr. Schuester addressing the glee club.

"Great job Rachel!" Mr. Schue said taking his spot in front of the glee club as Rachel sat down back in her seat next to Puck.

"I think that's it for today guys! Great job and don't forget your assignment for next week! Look for a song that is not your typical genre – we need to mix things up if we want to stand out at sectionals!" he said as the kids started to leave the room. Santana stood reaching her hand out for Brittany to take. They rarely held hands but today Santana was feeling bold and no one except the glee club was really at the school at this hour on a Friday. She and Brittany waited at the door to the classroom waiting for Quinn as the girl grabbed Berry and talked quietly to her. Santana rolled her as as Quinn lightly touched Rachel's arm and the midget beamed at whatever compliment Tubbers was giving her. Santana watched as Rachel hesitated before nodding her head and Puck high-fived Quinn. Rachel smiled hesitantly at Santana and Brittany as she and Puck left the room.

"Hey Mother Teresa, let's go or I'll leave without you!" Santana called to Quinn who was taking too long. She dragged Brittany out of the choir room towards the parking lot leaving Quinn to catch up.

She heard the scurry of Quinn's feet as she ran after them to catch up, knowing full and well Santana would rather leave her at school than have her come back to her house. It would cut into Santana "Santittany" time.

Quinn huffed as she got into the back seat right as Santana started her car and sped out of the McKinley parking lot.

"So Q, what did you have to talk to Streisand for?" Santana asked earning a glower from Quinn in her rear view mirror.

"I invited _Rachel_ and Puck to your party this weekend," Quinn said smirking.

"What party?" Santana asked darkly stopping at a red light and turning in her seat to glare at Quinn.

"San, I thought I was sleeping at your place this weekend for our lady kisses?" Brittany asked confused.

"You are B. I'm not having a party!" Santana said pointedly looking at Quinn before turning back around and resuming her driving. Quinn sighed as Santana pulled into her driveway. Santana stomped up to her front door and swiftly unlocked it and heading straight to her room. Her normally bustling household was quiet today because her parents had taken her two younger brothers, Emilio and Diego; and her younger Maria to her _hermanos_ soccer tournament. Her older sister Juliana was away at school and too busy with her on and off boyfriend Guillermo to visit as often as Santana would like.

"S, come on. Your parents are gone for the weekend. It's just a party tomorrow night. I'll make sure I clean everything up," Quinn pleaded, "But I already invited Puck and Rachel – so you know now that Puck knows, half the school will show up anyway so you might as well prepare for a party."

"Look I don't want half the school to show up. I want a weekend with B. Why do you even care? Puck will get drunk and hit on anything that moves and you know the dwarf won't be much fun. What's in it for you, feeding your unrequited love fix?" Santana asked and based on the way Quinn flushed she knew she was close the correct answer. She sighed and flopped onto her bed next to Brittany who rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"S, look I know you don't like her but...I'm trying to make amends so please do this for me? I'll text Puck and make sure it's just the glee club, but please?" Quinn asked sitting at the foot of Santana's bed playing with the laces of her running shoes.

"I'll only do it if you admit you're doing this because you want in Berry's pants," Santana said smirking at her friend while running her fingers through Brittany's ponytail. Quinn flushed and adverted her eyes, causing Santana to chuckle.

"Santana, be nice," Brittany lightly scolded her fingers tracing patterns on Santana's uniform clad stomach.

"Fine!" Quinn said hotly, "It's because I like her, you happy?" Santana raise an eyebrow before chuckling. She knew she was right, Santana Lopez is never wrong.

"Very. I'm going to call Puck and make sure he gets it through his hard skull that he supplies the alcohol and makes sure none of his dimwitted friends decide to join us," Santana said walking out of the room. Quinn sighed and crossed her arms, finding the hem of her Cheerios uniform very interesting.

"Don't worry Q, Santana finds Rachel hot too!" Brittany said smiling and crawling to the foot of the bed to take her friend's hand.

"What?" Quinn asked questioning Brittany's sanity. Brittany just nodded as she traced the lines of Quinn's palm.

"She doesn't want anyone to know, but I think she actually kind of likes Rachel. She definitely thinks she's hot because she whispered it to me once after Rachel performed while wearing her Britney Spears outfit," Brittany said laughing. She knew that Santana would hate that Quinn knew this, but she also knew she was the only one that could get away with spilling Santana's secrets.

"That's just...weird," Quinn said smiling to herself, knowing she had the upper hand to Santana.

"You know you and Santana are a lot alike. I just hope she can learn from you," Brittany said sighing and rolling over onto her back.

"What do you mean B?" Quinn asked but the other blonde just shrugged as Santana walked back into the room and jumped on the bed.

"So what were you two talking about?" Santana asked looking between the blondes. Brittany sat up and immediately returned to her previous position of resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Quinn watched their dynamic with some jealousy. She wanted someone who understood her as much as her two friends understood one another.

"Nothing much. So S, you're into the schoolgirl thing huh?" Quinn asked while barely hiding her laughter.

"Brittany!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**AN:** _So I first need to apologize for the delay, I was swamped with schoolwork and then touring colleges and then I got sick. :/_  
_Second, this chapter was originally supposed to be up before "Blame it on the Alcohol" so I changed some things to make it less cliche._

_Note: There is a splash of Puckleberry (they are dating :p) also I love that ship. _

_Read and review please!_

Chapter 6

Puck sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so they could head to Santana's party. He sighed and ran a hand through his mohawked head.

"Rach, you almost done? He asked gruffly. He heard a huff from behind the bathroom door before ti flew open revealing a half dressed Rachel in skin tight black jeans, heels and a black bra, while holding her shirt in her hand. Her hair was curled and messy like it was in every fantasy he had about her.

"Noah, we are going to a party at Santana's. You can not rush me! It's like entering the devil's lair and I need to be prepared. To be honest I have no idea why she invited me," Rachel said oblivious to Puck's admiring gaze on her body. Rachel blinked rapidly as she looked up and caught Puck's leer. She smiled coyly dropping her shirt and walking over to him, straddling him.

"Maybe we should skip the party?" Puck asked, his hands instantly finding Rachel's hips as he pulled her closer to him. Rachel smirked as she leaned into Puck once more, rolling her hips and smirking as he groaned growing more aroused with each swipe of his girlfriend's tongue. Rachel rolled her hips again and Puck lightly bit down on her lip in response. His hand crept up Rachel's stomach teasing her just below her breast. Rachel rolled her eyes and climbed off her boyfriend, "Noah Puckerman, if you think that I'm that easy you have another thing coming!"

"Come on Rach, it's not my fault! You started it!" Puck said groaning as he watched his girlfriend finish getting dressed, "You're such a tease."  
"Well you find Santana and Quinn attractive and you seemed to like their motto - "it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing?'" Rachel asked smirking. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her cell phone which was charging.

"Oh trust me, there was pleasing," Puck said waggling his eyebrows and chuckling.

"Keep it up Noah," Rachel warned as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and proceeded to storm out of her room in true diva fashion. Puck sighed, and ran after her down the stairs. He grabbed her coat before she could and held it out for her to put her arms in. Rachel almost smiled before huffing and shoving her arms into her coat. Puck knew the chivalry had earned him some points back so he opened the door to his truck for Rachel and helped her in, before climbing in on his side. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine but didn't back out of the driveway.

"Rach, I'm sorry about that. It was unfair. Can you forgive me? I want us to have fun tonight," Puck pleaded. Having Rachel Berry, diva, angry at you was one thing but having Rachel Berry, diva _girlfriend_, angry at you was quite another. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, turning her head to look at her boyfriend. Puck for his part looked as down trodden as he could knowing if he didn't make it up to Rachel quickly, he'd be in the dog house for a while. He knew he had won when he say the brief tugs of a smile at the corners of Rachel's mouth. He leaned over lightly brushing his lips against the petite brunette's and smiled when he felt her respond. As he pulled away Puck was met with a ear splitting grin that made him melt. He smirked as he pulled out of the Berry's driveway and headed to the Latina's house.

When they arrived Puck hopped out of his truck and helped Rachel down, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to the front door and carry a case of beer under the other arm. Rachel politely knocked on the front door and Puck rolled his eyes. You could hear the music from outside, no one was going to open the door. Puck sighed and barged his way into the house to the many protests of his pint sized girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" he shouted over the beat, looking around he noticed Mike and Tina dancing while Artie, Mercedes and Kurt stood nearby laughing at the ridiculous moves from the couple. Finn and the new kid Sam were talking by the food, and to Puck's and Brittany, Santana and Quinn were on the couch huddled together.

"Rachel!" Kurt and Brittany said at the same time as they noticed the brunette enter the room. Rachel smiled as she bounced away from her boyfriend and Brittany wrapped her up in a hug.

"Damn, Berry actually looks her age for once. If she wasn't a hobbit I'd consider hooking up with her," Santana said sauntering over to Puck and leaving Quinn to mingle with Rachel and Brittany.

"As long as I got to watch. Damn that would be hot," Puck said smirking at the Latina who rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be jealous or something?" she asked apathetically.

"Hey, I'm no Finnocence. I can appreciate the thought of two hot people getting it on," Puck said waggling his eyebrows. Santana punched him before heading towards her kitchen, knowing Puck would follow.

"I see you brought a present," Santana said grabbing the alcohol from his hands.

"Oh the Puckasaurus is always prepared for a party" Puck said smirking while the girl opposite him just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever _Puckasaurus._ You're dating Berry, and something tells me that despite her out of character outfit choice, you still won't be partying like you want to," she smirked giving him a pointed look, "I on the other hand will be gettin' my mack on by the end of the night." The brunette looked briefly at the blonde dancer across the room.

"You know, you should stop leading her on...or get over yourself and just be with her," Puck said as he started to mix a drink for both him and Santana. She turned and glared at him, "Oh real great advice from the Love Guru here. Just a few minutes ago you said it'd be hot if I hooked up with your girlfriend. You said you wouldn't even care."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Puck sighed. Santana hopped up onto the counter while they stood in silence. She took a sip of whatever party mix Puck had just made her and inwardly cringed. Damn that shit was strong.

"You're not in love with her," she spoke quietly, almost regretting it when she saw the flash of anger cross Puck's features. He slammed his cup down, "What would you know about love?" he growled.

"Whatever, meat-head. We both know it's true. Whatever hot Jew fantasies you have about you and Streisand doesn't compare to anything you felt for Quinn before she ended things with you and you know it. You're with Manhands because it's convenient and in some freakin' weird way you can stand to be around her for more than just an hour of glee," Santana said hopping off the counter and grabbing Puck by the arm to keep him from storming off. She sighed, "Look I don't want to argue with you, because you're one of the few losers here I can stand. But whatever you feel for her, you know you're not in love." Puck sighed and placed his cup down, turning from Santana and running a hand through his mohawk. He turned and faced her. She was leaning against the counter staring at him.

"I do love Rachel. We're comfortable with one another, and she's a smokin' hot Jew," Puck said taking a place next to Santana and staring at their friends laughing in the living room.

"Look let's stop this 'woe is me' party and just have fun because you're really ruining my buzz," Santana sniped.

"Same here Mary Magdalene," Puck replied with a shit eating grin. Santana looked like she was about to go Lima Heights on his ass before she cracked half a grin.

"Work on your insults Puckerman," She said before strutting off towards the dancer, leaving Puck to walk to his slightly intoxicated girlfriend.

"We're going to play a game Noah!" Rachel said running over and dragging him towards the living room, "Britt wants to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven."

The entire room except for Artie and Kurt, they sat on the couch watching the game instead, sat in a circle on Santana's floor with a bottle in the middle. Brittany reached out and spun the bottle giddily. Everyone watched in anticipation as it landed on Finn. She smirked and grabbed the shocked boys hand and led him to Santana's kitchen pulling the wooden doors closed but not before winking at the group.

"That boy is gonna be in a load of trouble with Brittany," Mercedes said chuckling.

"Finnocence won't last one minute with her," Santana scowled angrily grabbing her cup from it's spot on the floor next to her.

"You're as see through as as Windex Lopez," Puck said earning a full blown scowl that he knew he'd most likely regret later. Santana sighed before looking at everyone's smug faces, "You know what, time's up!" she yelled jumping up from her seat and banging on the kitchen doors.

"Out!" she wrenched open the door to see Brittany staring confusedly as she walked back to her spot in the circle and Finn with a dopey grin on his face.

After a few more rounds which consisted of couples like Mercedes and Puck, Quinn and Sam, Puck and Sam, Finn and Tina, and Quinn paired with Artie, who decided that he and Kurt were missing out on too much fun and decided to join the game; it was Rachel's turn. She laughed as she leaned forward and spun the bottle watching with anticipation to see who landed it on. She tensed as the bottle slowed towards the brunette girl. Puck grinned, even if he couldn't see it, this would be hot.

"Umm," Rachel worriedly looked at Santana who was staring in shock at the bottle facing her, "I do not think it would be wise for Santana and I to be in an enclosed space for a distinctive period of time, seeing as we have previously never been bosom buddies and -"  
"Aw no, that's not how it works girl!" Mercedes slurred.

"Come on Berry, don't be a party pooper!" Santana said pulling Rachel up from the floor rather roughly and lightly pushing the tipsy towards the kitchen. Puck leered as he watched the two girls disappeared, the entire room broke out in giggles and murmurs as soon as the door closed. Puck smirked as he scanned the room. His eyes stopped on the blondes that had been sitting on either side of Santana, Quinn with a slight scowl on his face as she watched the brunettes disappear and Brittany with a pout. Puck scratched his head at the reactions; whatever, girls confused him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**AN: **_An update? What? _

_So I've actually had this written for a while - and kinda just forgot to upload it. The biggest issue I've had is planning this story. I have 3 other stories that I'm writing right now, and I'm making sure those are written before I upload them...so that something with this story doesn't happen with those._

_I don't know how many readers I have but I plan on finishing this story - eventually. I just want to take a small poll:_

_Should I take it down and re-upload it when it's finished or leave it for people to read until I can finish this story?_

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_P.S. - I know the Quinn/Santana interaction is weird._

Chapter 7

Quinn sat on the couch, tightly gripping her cup of water as she watched Puck's arm wrap around his girlfriend's. Rachel laughed at something Finn said as he refilled her drink, with something Quinn was sure full of alcohol. It seemed like after the three of them had a couple of drinks, the previous tensions involving Rachel and Puck together disappeared.

Quinn felt the couch dip next to her but didn't turn her head to look to see who it was.

"It was just a game Q," the Latina's voice said softly next to her. Santana and Quinn didn't have the best relationship. In fact it was one full of barbed insults and power struggle but somehow they inexplicably knew the other person as well as themselves. Quinn sighed. "I know that!" she snapped. She placed her drink on the coffee table in front of her and sat back, crossing her arms an huffing. Brittany had grabbed Rachel and started dancing to the music blaring through the Lopez household. Quinn knew she shouldn't be this angry; she could deal with Puck being all over Rachel because they were dating but it seemed like everyone was all over the diva tonight. Rachel, being Rachel, loved the attention and apparently a drunk Rachel not only loved the attention but reciprocated it as well. Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel wrapped her hands around the blonde dancers hips; ignoring Santana's chuckle.

"It meant nothing you know? Berry doesn't even like me and thinks I hate her because I still refuse to call her Rachel," Santana said taking a sip of whatever concoction Puck had made her, "I mean she's wrong. I actually find her tolerable but I'll deny that if she ever asks."

"What did you do S?" Quinn asked finding her hands a suitable distraction from the dance – sex- Rachel and Brittany were having to the delight of the boys...and Santana.

"Hmm?" came the distracted reply as the other girl forced herself to turn away from the show in front of them. It was slowing down, Brittany and Rachel broke apart laughing and walked over to Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. Mike and Finn rounded up the rest of the guys to start another round of beer pong in Santana's kitchen.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked turning to look at the girl next to her. Maybe if she wasn't drunk she could ignore her feelings like normal, but the thought that the Latina had touched the tiny diva in a way that Quinn could only dream of ate at her nerves.

"Your so lucky I'm drunk, otherwise I'd have to smack you," Santana slurred leaning into Quinn, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Please S?" Quinn begged, she was beyond dignity at this point. Whether it was the alcohol in her blood or the unquenchable desire she felt for Rachel Berry, she didn't know. All she needed to know was what it was like to kiss her. In the back of her mind, Quinn was aware that she was giving Santana full power over her; but it's not like she hasn't had to fend off Santana's attacks before.

"Fine," the brunette girl sighed, "I, um, my hands were on her hips and hers were wrapped around my neck tickling it lightly with her fingertips," Santana said, a blush creeping up her neck. This was ridiculous, first off Santana did not blush and second she most certainly didn't blush by talking about a random hookup, with Stubbles of all people.

"Berry's kind of short so her lips only met my neck at first, and well let me say she knows how to do fantastic things with her mouth," Santana said smirking.

"I leaned over and we kissed, if I didn't know I was the best kisser in the school, I'd definitely say Berry was; don't tell her that," Santana said licking her lips. Quinn felt her chest tighten at Santana's words, jealousy flaring up again. Santana saw the look on the blonde's face and laughed, "hey, you asked." Quinn glared at her friend, but didn't get a chance to respond as the small brunette diva bounced over.

"Quinn! Santana! We're playing Spin the Bottle!" Rachel slurred grabbing both girls by the hand and pulling them up from the couch.

"Hey, hey! Just because we made out, Berry, doesn't mean you can touch me," the Latina snarled.

"Oh shut it Lopez, you weren't complaining about me touching you before," Rachel smirked leaving a stunned Santana who could only mumble "damn, we should get you drunk more often." Rachel led the two girls to the slowly forming circle on the living room floor. Rachel sat between Santana and Puck with Quinn on the other side of Santana. Brittany smirked from across the circle as she placed the empty bottle in the center. Quinn watched as Puck leaned forward, a grin on his face and spun; it landed on Mercedes and he waggled his eyebrows earning a smack from her before she lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Trust me, I had enough of you that one time Puckerman," she said earning laughs, as she spun the bottle landing on Kurt. It went on like that for a while. Kurt and Tina. Tina and Finn. Finn and Sam. Sam and Santana. Santana and Brittany. Brittany and Rachel. When Rachel leaned forward to spin the bottle, Quinn felt her chest tighten once more. _This was a bad idea_, she thought as she watched the bottle slow, _it was bad enough thinking about her with Santana_. Quinn's eyes widened in shock as the bottle came to a stop pointing in her direction. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and pretty soon her heart would stop from over exertion from the rapid pounding in her chest. She ignored the drunken cat calls as Rachel leaned forward licking her lips.

Quinn quickly scrambled backwards away from Rachel's approaching lips. She couldn't do this. She quickly stood brushing off her pants and looked at the shocked faces surrounding her before rushing out of the Lopez home.

"Quinn!" she heard a muffled cry as footsteps chased after her.

"Quinn, wait up!" came the diva's voice as she grabbed Quinn and forced her to stop her escape down the driveway.

"Seriously Quinn? Does the thought of kissing me repulse you so much that you have to run out of a party?" Rachel asked catching her breath.

"I mean, I know we've had our differences but even _Santana _kissed me tonight. I just don't get it," she sighed. It was clear Rachel had reached her boiling point, and the alcohol wasn't helping.

"It's not that Rachel," Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair as she tried to control her body. She was feeling a million different things right now and having Rachel so close to her yelling at her for not kissing her wasn't helping.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked.

"You're drunk," Quinn knew she wanted to kiss Rachel, but she didn't want it to be from some drunken party game. She wanted it to be real.

"So are you!" came an exasperated huff. Quinn was aware of the others peering out of the Latina's front window and she really didn't want to have this argument with Rachel with everyone watching, especially Puck...and Santana.

"It's different Rachel," Quinn said in a clipped tone.

"How is it any different! We are both intoxicated! That should make kissing me easier for you!" Rachel cried.

"It's just different okay!"

"No it's not, so I demand that you kiss me and return to the party at once," Rachel said with finality in her voice.

"I'm not kissing you," Quinn said. She felt like a two year old bickering with Rachel back and forth but she wouldn't let the diva have this argument because Rachel had no idea how much this was affecting Quinn.

Rachel huffed and threw her hands into the air. "You are insufferable Quinn Fabray!"

"Why do you want me to kiss you so badly anyway?"

"I don't, it's just the principle of things," Rachel sighed as she turned to head back into the party.

"Fine Rachel," Quinn sighed and Rachel turned around with a smirk on her face from her victory. Quinn leaned in to meet Rachel's awaiting lips, she felt like she might actually puke. That wouldn't be good. Although that would give her a reason to say 'I told you so' to Rachel. She leaned in, lightly brushing her lips against the Diva's. Quinn was not expecting the feeling of Rachel's lips against her, it was almost like one of those moments when you don't think through your actions until something happens. Quinn sighed letting herself fall into the kiss, as Rachel's hands sneaked around her waist, slowly and unsurely.

Quinn felt her tongue sneak forward to brush Rachel's lips and just like that the contact was gone. She blinked rapidly as she processed Rachel breathing heavily and stepping away.

"Happy?" Quinn snapped.

"Ecstatic. Now that that's over we can calmly return to the party like two mature adults," Rachel responded quickly and turning on her heels to brush past Puck and into Santana's house once again leaving Quinn in the yard to process what she had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN: **_It's been a while right? I hope you enjoy this, if I still have readers. Originally this chapter was going to be Rachel centric but I decided it worked better with Puck._

_As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. :) _

Chapter 8

Puck knew something was up. Rachel had barely spoken the night of the party after she and Quinn stormed in from Santana's front lawn. She had demanded to leave a full hour before her curfew and wouldn't even let him get to second when he dropped her off. She didn't call him all weekend, and while he was happy to have his Saturday to play Call of Duty, he was expecting her to want to have a date like usual. He learned early on in this relationship that Rachel had very strict rules to what was appropriate in a relationship, and that included a healthy amount of time spent together. So on Monday morning when he picked her up from her house to drive her to school and she still did not go into one of her constant and familiar "Rachel rants" he tried to say something but Rachel just told him she was worried about a test she had for Chemistry and not to worry.

As the week went on Puck realized that it wasn't just a test because Rachel's curious and plotting face stayed with her throughout the week.

"I don't know man, maybe it's just her time of the month," Sam said as Puck spotted him in the weight room.

"I don't think so. Rach is usually just one fierce Jew around that time, now she's just very quiet. Like she's plotting, but I can't figure out what. You don't think she'd cheat on me right? She didn't seem unhappy with our relationship last week, so I don't know what changed" Puck said as Sam lifted the barbell above his head.

"Dude, Rachel's not the type. You know that. She's probably worried about Sectionals. I haven't been at this school long and I can tell Rachel seems like the preplanning type of girl," Sam huffed out between reps.

"Yeah, I mean she's the girl who was planning our one month anniversary before we were dating a full week," Puck said as he helped Sam dock the weight and stand up.

"No offense man, I don't think I could ever handle someone as high maintenance as Rachel."

"Rachel's pretty cool once you get past that type A personality shit. Plus she's an awesome kisser.," Puck said laughing, "Thanks Bro," he said as he headed to the showers with Sam following.

Despite his talk with Sam, Puck was still having doubts about Rachel's abrupt attitude change. He wanted to confront her but he didn't want to come off insecure. He was the hottest boy in school for Christ sake, and they were basically the hottest couple at McKinley. Pressuring Rachel about her actions would most definitely put unneeded stress on their relationship. After last year, the last thing Puck needed was drama. Even if Rachel was the unprecedented drama queen at McKinley. He paused at his locker as her heard his girlfriend's voice down the hall. He peered around the door to see his girlfriend harassing Quinn, his ex-girlfriend. Great, this isn't going to end well.

"Quinn will you please just talk to me for a moment?" he heard Rachel plead.

"For the last time Rachel, let it go!" he saw Quinn spin around and attempt to get away from the tiny brunette. His girlfriend attempted to follow but stopped short as Quinn hastily entered her next class. Rachel stomped her foot and turned around to be faced with Puck.

"Hey what's up?" Puck asked looking down at his frazzled girlfriend, "where have you been?"

"Nothing Puck, I need to get to Spanish, I'll talk to you later okay?" she said as she leaned up pecked him on the cheek and spun around to walk down the hallway. Puck sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk and watched her walk away from him. Why was his girlfriend so confusing?

Puck came out of his last class of the day with a sigh. Dating Rachel had changed him to the point where he had started going back to his math class. Of course it was only because Rachel threatened to not let his hands up her shirt if he didn't bring up his grades. That girl definitely knew how to play his game.

"Look Hobbit, if Q won't talk to you, how do you expect me to get her to?" he heard the brash voice of Santana say from behind him. He turned around to find his crazy girlfriend following the Cheerio like she needed to put out a fire and Santana just trying to escape. If it had been any other day Puck would have found the scene hilarious but right now he just wanted to know what the hell was going on with Rachel.

"Santana will you please just help me for once? You're her best friend, only you can get her to talk to me!" Rachel pleaded.

"What makes you think I'd help you Dwarf?" Santana said and Puck almost wanted to tear into her for insulting his girlfriend but she said it without her usual malice, it seemed to be only a mild attempt at getting Rachel to stop pestering her. A fact that Rachel picked up on when she continued to follow Santana down the hallway. Puck knew it was time to get involved, this was unlike Rachel – so far she had, by her own free will, chased down two Cheerios. Something was wrong, he quickly followed them and caught up to the squabbling girls.

"Ladies, ladies why don't we tone it down? If there's going to be some action between the two of you, at least let me in on it?" he said smirking as he looked down at the two brunettes.

"You wish Puck. If I ever let Yentl here in my bed, you'd be the last person I'd invite into a threesome," Santana snarked.

"Rach, you need a ride home?" he asked ignoring Santana's glare and the cheerleader sensing an opening headed down the hallway to where Brittany was patiently waiting by her locker for her. Rachel sighed and looked at her boyfriend and Puck could tell he had misjudged the situation and really shouldn't have interrupted. He just was really trying to get into this crazy midget's head okay?

"No thank you Noah, in fact Daddy should be outside waiting to drive me to ballet right about now. Call me later?" she asked softly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ears. He nodded and leaned down to kiss Rachel goodbye. It was soft and sweet, Rachel was never one for extreme bouts of PDA. But there was something different, he could feel her mind elsewhere. Even when the pecked goodbye she was always in the moment – her soft lips chastely moving against his letting him taste the vanilla chap stick she occasionally wore mixed with her sweet, minty breath. This time though, it was rushed, and forced; Rachel's lips were still and when they parted the smile didn't quite make her eyes twinkle like usual as she waved goodbye.

Puck sighed, what had he done wrong to make his girlfriend so distant? He turned as he heard giggling down the hallway.

"Lopez!" he called and saw her turn and roll her eyes putting her attention back on Brittany.

"Santana come on" Puck said as he walked up next to her.

"What do you want you dinosaur?" she huffed facing him.

"Look what's going on with Rachel, I know you know something otherwise she wouldn't of been verbally assaulting you in the hallway." The cheerleader sighed and Puck knew, he just knew that something wasn't going to make him happy.

"Look Steroid Boy, I really don't give a crap about the issues between you and Streisand okay? But this is all something you need to talk to her about," she said slamming her locker shut and intertwining her pinky finger with the blonde next to her.

"What about Q? Did she do something to upset Rachel? I just need to know what's going on," he said but Santana was already walking away.

"Just talk to your girlfriend Puck!" she called over her shoulder. Now Puck knew something was wrong, because Santana Lopez would never compliment Rachel Berry so much by calling her Streisand, right?


End file.
